memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Autobiography of James T. Kirk
Introduction (blurb) From the book jacket : "Don't let them promote you. Don't let them transfer you. Don't let them do anything that takes you off the bridge of that ship because while you're there, you can make a difference." – James T. Kirk, 2371 The Autobiography of James T. Kirk chronicles the greatest Starfleet captain's life (2233–2371), in his own words. From his birth on the , his youth spent on Tarsus IV, his time in the Starfleet Academy, his meteoric rise through the ranks of Starfleet, and his illustrious career at the helm of the , this in-world memoir uncovers Captain Kirk in a way Star Trek fans have never seen. Kirk's singular voice rings throughout the text, giving insight into his convictions, his bravery, and his commitment to the life – in all forms – throughout this Galaxy and beyond. Excerpts from his personal correspondence, captain's logs, and more give Kirk's personal narrative further depth. '' Summary References Characters :Robert April • Christine Black • Lance Cartwright • Ruth Cartwright • Pavel Chekov • • • James Davis • Matthew Decker • Ben Finney • Jamie Finney • Naomi Finney • Stephen Garrovick (I) • David Garrovick • John Gill • • Howard Kaplan • Edith Keeler • Lee Kelso • Kotaro Kimura • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • James T. Kirk • Joshua Kirk • Steven Kirk • Tiberius Kirk • Winona Kirk • Arnold Kodos • Barbara Leighton • Rod Leighton • Thomas Leighton • George Mallory • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Angela Martine • Travis Mayweather • Leonard McCoy • Metlay • Gary Mitchell • Harry Morrow • Heihachiro Nogura • Christopher Pike • Mark Piper • Press • Peter Preston • Saavik • Sarek • Spock • L. T. Stone • • Hikaru Sulu • Minka Sussman • Tichenor • Robert Tomlinson • Ronald Tracey • Tyree • Nyota Uhura • Oliver West • Yitae Isaac Cody • William F. Cody • Drusilla • Eugenio • Wendy Felson • Franklin Kirk • Joanna McCoy • Melakon • Brunhilde Ann Milano • Richard Robau • William Smillie Starships and vehicles : (Klingon bird-of-prey) • ( ) • ( ) • • • • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Earth • Iowa • Riverside • Starbase 8 • Tarsus IV • United States of America • Yellowstone National Park • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Human (Sioux) • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Hill People • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :captain • cargo officer • chief • commander • crewman • doctor • first officer • instructor • ''Kahn-ut-tu • nurse • officer • pilot • science officer • witch doctor Science and technology :animal • astrobiology • blood • bone • communications • communicator • computer • egg • fire • gas • Guardian of Forever • hair • oil • orbit • phaser • phaser bank emitter • poison • satellite • shuttle • snow • space • spaceship • starbase • starship • tricorder • universal translator Other references :1843 • 19th century • 20th century • 2206 • 2230 • 2233 • 2242 • alcohol • arrow • bean • bow • cattle • cave • cheese • chicken • Christianity • city • colony • corn • day • dikironium cloud creature • dog • drum • farm • firefly • god • Great Bird of the Galaxy • horse • knife • milk • money • mugato • planet • Prime Directive • red alert • river • rodent • root • Starfleet Medal of Honor • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • tobacco • tree • weapon • wood • year • zinc Images JT Kirk Cadet Photo.jpg|Kirk's graduation picture from the Starfleet Academy Yearbook. Spock Rand Kirk 2266.jpg|Kirk with Commander Spock and Yeoman Janice Rand in 2266. Kirk & Pike.jpg|Starfleet Museum painting of Kirk and Pike. Carol & David Marcus.jpg|Dr. Carol Marcus and her son David at age two. Timeline Chronology *'1930' - Kirk, Spock and McCoy travel through the Guardian of Forever and meet Edith Keeler (events referenced in the prologue) Appendices Related stories * * Federation: The First 150 Years External links * Category:TOS novels Category:Reference books